Love at First Sight
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: In this story, Makoto and Haru first meet at the age of two. They can only speak in short sentences, and yet, their hearts know. "He is the one." The first meeting for their moms as well.


Love at first sight.

For Solosorca who put the idea in my head.

Two toddlers meet for the first time and it is love. Their hearts speak what they can't voice.

I'm not sure when they really meet but I'm sure it was similar to this fan fiction. Their hearts said: "Yes he is the one."

ceo

Mrs. Nanase pushed her baby Haruka past the ocean toward the park. Haru was always a quiet baby and loved water. He watched as the waves gently touched the shore.

"You really like the ocean, don't you Haru? You love your baths too. We should play in the wading pool this afternoon when it is warmer." Said Mrs. Nanase.

"Pool." Cooed Haru.

They entered the park and she pushed her baby to the sand box. Haru liked all things connected to the ocean like fish and sand. She sat him in the box and pulled out a pail and shovel from the little basket under the stroller. Haru loved to dig and watch the sand pour into the bucket. Mrs. Nanase took it as a sign he had a scientific mind and smiled. Haru was content to play by himself but she wanted a companion for him. People have floated in and out of their life but she wished to meet a nice family nearby with a child Haru's age. Haru was talking and walking now, social interaction would be ideal.

Just as Mrs. Nanase thought this, a woman pushing another baby was coming from the opposite direction. She had a pleasing look on her face. Mrs. Nanase knew in her heart they would be friends. She looked at the baby and he was a big boy. There was a cheerful look on his face too. As they approached, she felt a bit shy. She hoped they were as friendly as they looked. Her boy was as shy meeting new people as she was.

The woman reached the sand box, smiled and bowed.

"Good morning." Said Mrs. Tachibana.

"Good morning." Bowed Mrs. Nanase.

"I'm Mrs. Tachibana, we just moved here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Nanase and this is Haruka, we call him Haru."

"Nice to meet you, this is Makoto."

Mrs. Tachibana unbuckled Makoto and placed him next to Haru. Haru stopped shoveling when he heard voices. The mom put a boy next to him and she placed a dump truck in his hands. He looked at Makoto and his eyes connected with the green eyed boy. He never seen green eyes before and leaned forward to look closer at the new boy.

Makoto loved to go to the park and play in the sand. He saw the mom and boy and got excited. He was lifted out and placed next to the boy and his toy was in his hands but he didn't notice it. The boy was leaning closer and he looked deeply into his blue eyes. Makoto never saw such a deep blue. It was the prettiest color he had ever seen. The boy's whole face was pretty and he liked his black hair but nothing was prettier than his eyes. Makoto couldn't look away. His mom spoke to him:

"Makoto, this is Haru, say 'Nice to meet you.'"

Looking deep into his eyes he said:

"Ha-ru, nice. Haru nice. Nice Haru."

The ladies laughed at the cuteness. Haru watched as Makoto's face was transformed by a smile. He was lit from within and he smiled up to his eyes. Haru was mesmerized by the lovely smile. His mom smiled shyly and people smiled at him all the time. It made him shy because women gushed over him and cooed about his pretty face. Even so, no one smiled like Makoto. It was so warm and cheerful. Haru began to smile in response.

The boys didn't know it but that fateful moment was the moment they fell in love.

Makoto wanted to do something for the pretty boy. He realized he was holding a dump truck and showed it to Haru.

"Truck!"

Haru liked trucks and smiled his shy smile. Makoto liked his smile and want to see more. He put the truck in the sand and drove it back and forth. "Vroom, vroom." Makoto looked up. He hoped Haru liked it. Haru was still smiling and his eyes twinkled. Makoto was pleased. Making Haru happy was now his favorite thing. He passed his truck to Haru and said:

"Truck!"

He meant:

"Here Haru, use my truck all you want. I love you. Please be my friend forever."

But the two year old could not express the feelings of his heart.

Haru was flustered. He didn't have anything as wonderful as Makoto's truck. All he had was his shovel and pail. He handed his toys to Makoto. The other boy was pleased with them and smiled his big smile. Haru wanted Makoto to always smile like that. Makoto smiled even more when he began to play with his truck and Haru smiled because Makoto was smiling.

The boys played happily. Makoto dug mounds and valleys for Haru to drive the truck over. Haru noticed the sand poured differently from the truck. The moms looked on pleased.

"I never seen Haru take to someone so quickly." Said Mrs. Nanase.

"My Makoto makes friends everywhere he goes." Said Mrs. Tachibana, a bit proud.

The moms chatted happily. Mrs. Nanase was pleased a new family moved in at last. It seemed they were permanently settled here. Mrs. Tachibana was glad she met such a nice lady. Both of the women felt they made a connection, that they will be friends for years to come.

All too soon, it was time to go home and put the babies down for a nap. When Makoto realized he was about to be separated from Haru he cried.

"Haru, Haru, Haru. No go!"

Haru was upset too. The moms didn't want to upset the boys and tried to comfort them. An idea popped into Mrs. Nanase head.

"Why don't you two come over and Makoto can play in our wading pool? You are welcome to join us after lunch."

Mrs. Nanase blushed and she was amazed she was so bold, but Mrs. Tachibana put her at ease so quickly. Mrs. Tachibana agreed to the plan but Makoto was still upset. Haru recognized the word 'pool' and knew it always made him happy, so he knew Makoto would like it too. He toddled over to Makoto and kissed him. The other boy was startled by the kiss. He stopped crying and looked at the boy with the beautiful eyes.

"Makoto, pool!" Said the excited Haru.

He meant:

"I love you, so don't cry anymore. We can play in the pool, so dry your eyes."

Makoto wiped his eyes and smiled bravely.

"Nice Haru."

The boys grinned once more. They were content to be put in strollers and pushed away. Mrs. Nanase showed her new friend the way to their house. They went up the stroller friendly path to the back of Nanase family home. Before the boys parted, Makoto leaned over to kiss Haru. Haru met him half way and their lips connected. The moms awed over the cuteness. They parted ways with the promise to meet after lunch.

ceo

I made up a bunch of stuff to suit the story. They might be true anyway.

Please review.


End file.
